The Elven Princess
by xorahxo
Summary: After the dragon attacked Erebor and the Orcs attacked Moria, the elf princess Lita thought she would never see her beloved dwarf again. Could a chance encounter with a wizard and the offer of joining a quest to take back the kingdom change that? [Kili/OC]
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! Welcome to my first Hobbit fanfic. **

**I will be following the movie and no one is going to die unless I want them to (so no one is going to die).**

** Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Hobbit.**

* * *

~_Prologue_~

* * *

Long ago, back in Mirkwood, an Elven princess was born. Her name was Lita. She had beautiful green eyes and perfect long, luscious blond hair that shined in the sunlight. The daughter of the great Elvenking of Mirkwood, Thranduil, was privileged with an older brother, Legolas. The two became inseparable. They grew up together, were trained together, did practically everything together. People always mistook the pair as twins because of how much they looked alike, but the siblings were almost five years apart.

As the years passed, the siblings love for each other didn't change, but they became more and more distant. Lita trained with the female archers and swordswomen as she got older, becoming separated from Legolas, who was trained by the males.

The young princess Lita was a rebel in her own way. One day when she was out with her Elk, Valka, she met someone. And he was not an elf. He was a dwarf. Lita knew that the elves and the dwarves were not very fond of each other but the dwarf she met seemed fine to her. He didn't look mean or threatening. He was more friendly and handsome. He had unruly long, but not too long, brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the thing she found most odd was that he did not have a beard like all of the other dwarves she'd seen pictures of. Before she and the dwarf could begin to talk, a voice echoed through the valley. The dwarf cringed and asked to meet the princess after sunset, at the very spot they were. Lita agreed and watched the dwarf go on his way.

She returned to Mirkwood, dazed and giddy. She was frightened that her father would find out about her meeting so she took extra precaution. She made sure to do all of her duties before sunset and requested to go to her room early. Lita waited a few moments after the sun set to quietly climb out of her window. She avoided guards and reached the other side of the gate with ease. Lita hurried along the path she took earlier that day and found the dwarf she had been taken with propped up against a tree, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Master Dwarf," she apologized, bowing slightly.

The dwarf chuckled and flashed her a mischievous smile. "Why that's quite alright, my lady, I'd wait a thousand years for someone as beautiful as you."

Lita smiled shyly, a pink blush tinting her cheeks. "So, do I get a name or shall I just keep calling you 'master dwarf'?" Lita wondered.

"The name's Kili, of Erebor. And you, my lady. What shall I call you?"

"Lita, Elven princess of Mirkwood."

Kili chuckled. "This is quite the forbidden meeting, isn't it? A dwarf and an elf princess, meeting only under the light of the moon. What would our parents think? But I will be honest with you, lady Lita. I am willing to risk meeting you again."

Lita's cheeks threatened to heat up. "As with you," she smiled, her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight.

The two parted, agreeing to meet at the same place at the same time the next night. And the night after that, and the night after that, and the night after that, and the night after that for almost a year.

But the meetings stopped after Smaug attacked Erebor, driving all of the dwarfs under the mountain out, after the Orc attack on Moria, and after the death of dwarf king Thror. Security in the Mirkwood palace was tripled. She couldn't even talk to her brother without being asked where she was going or what she was up to. And since Smaug had driven out all the dwarves under the mountain, Lita knew she wouldn't be able to find her beloved Kili, no matter how hard she tried.

But fate works in mysterious ways.

Years had passed since Erebor was abandoned. The Elven princess was strolling through the forests of Mirkwood when she was stopped by a wizard. After introducing himself as Gandalf the Grey, the wizard asked the princess a peculiar question.

"Lady Lita, would you like to go on a quest with the company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit on a quest to reclaim Erebor ?" He had asked.

Why would the grey wizard ask an elf to help thirteen dwarves on a quest to reclaim Erebor? The question rolled around in her mind. Lita looked from left to right to see if there were any elves around to hear her answer.

"Alright. I will certainly help. Though they won't be too fond of my presence," she said.

Gandalf chuckled, "I am only worried about Thorin Oakenshield, the king. I am fairly certain the other twelve dwarves will welcome you with open arms, and I think the hobbit will be overjoyed by having a civilized person on the quest."

Lita laughed. "When do we meet?"

"The meeting is tonight. I marked the hobbit's door. You will certainly be able to find it. Good luck, my lady." And with that, the wizard was gone.

Lita returned to her room and packed up all her necessities. She restocked her quiver with an abundance of arrows and sharpened her knives and sword. She stuffed a pack with clothes and a bit of food. Lita also shoved a scroll with a few healing spells written on it in her pack. The princess grabbed her weapons and slung her pack over she shoulder. She climbed on the ledge of her window and slipped out.

She sneaked past guards and found her way to the stables. She equipped Valka with a quiver full of extra arrows, an extra bow, and a few extra knives. Lita adjusted her Elk's saddle and grabbed her reins. She quietly led Valka to the front gate, both hidden in the shadows. Lita grabbed a sizable rock and threw it in the opposite direction of the gate. A lame trick but it worked. The guards left their post at the gate and ran in the direction of the sound. Lita swiftly mounted Valka and galloped out of the kingdom.


	2. Introductions

**First official chapter. Enjoy~**

**I do not own the Hobbit.**

* * *

~_Introductions_~

* * *

Lita journeyed to the Shire. She had never been before, so she could only guess she was in the right place. She peered into the darkness and noticed a glowing mark on one of the circular doors. She approached the green door and dismounted Valka. The princess hesitated. She removed her silver circlet and stuffed it into one of the bags attached to Valka's saddle. Lita also removed her bow and quiver and attached them to the Elk's saddle. She discarded all her weapons but a singular dagger. The princess pulled up her black cloak's hood.

"Come to me when I call for you," she instructed the Elk. Lita watched the created gallop off into the forest. She took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door. She took a cautious step back. From inside, she heard voices.

"It's him. It must be him."

"No, Balin, it is not him quite yet. Be patient." That voice Lita recognized as Gandalf the Grey. "Mister Bilbo could you go get that?"

Footsteps neared the door and it swung open. She found herself face to face, well almost, with a young hobbit. Lita bowed.

"Lita, at your service," she said.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," the hobbit replied.

Lita was quite small for an elf, which made her even more swift and nimble, so she entered the house with ease. She followed the hobbit toward a small dining room but they were stopped by a younger dwarf.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Another dwarf, taller and more handsome, walked out of the dining room and grabbed the plate. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me," he said.

The dwarf tossed the plate to another across the room and continued the action, throwing other plates from the other dwarves to the dwarf across the room. Bilbo tried to stop the commotion but no one would listen. The dwarves in the dining room started banging their silverware on the table.

"C-Could you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo snapped.

"Oh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" said a dwarf with a funny hat.

Then the dwarf who was first catching the plates started to sing,

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

Then the dwarf who threw him the plate joined in,

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

Then all the dwarves joined in,

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

As the dwarves finished their song, Bilbo stormed angrily into the dining room, only to find all of this dished stacked up neatly. The dwarves erupted in a chorus of laughter. Even Lita couldn't help but laugh.

A dwarf with long blonde locks with a matching beard and mustache looked at Lita with a confused stare. "Now what's a girl doing here, Gandalf? Isn't this quest supposed to be dangerous?"

In one quick and graceful movement, the Elven princess had her silver dagger against the throat of the dwarf. "Don't ever call me girl again and-"

"Lady Lita! I don't believe you'll improve your chances of Thorin's approval by slitting the throat of his oldest nephew!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Lita hissed and drew her dagger away from the prince's throat. "I mean what I said."

"Anyway, introductions! Allow me to introduce Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Ori, Nori, Dori, and the youngest Fili and Kili," Gandalf announced. "Lads, this is the Lady Lita of Mirkwood."

Lita braced herself for insults and complaints about working with an elf but none were made. She looked at the company of dwarves with confusion. She then looked to Gandalf who smiled at her.

"This is going to be very dangerous, you know that miss. And not just the quest. When Thorin arrives he'll throw a fit, but since Gandalf chose you, I can only assume you're worth something," said Balin.

Lita wanted to lash out but she knew what the old dwarf was saying.

"Oh, come on, Balin. Lighten up. I'm sure this lovely she-elf knows how to take care of herself. Uncle will be no problem," said the dwarf who was introduced to her as Kili.

There was something about the dwarf that was familiar and comforting. Lita did not know why she felt so relaxed and reassured around this dwarf. There was something about the way he spoke that was all to familiar to the princess.

"Really, brother? I worry for her. Our uncle isn't easily reasoned with, that's for sure," said Fili.

"I'll manage," Lita said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"He's here," Gandalf said gravely.

"You'd better prepare yourself, lass," said Fili.

"I _said_ I'll manage," the princess said firmly.

The dwarves swarmed the doorway. The round door swung open and in the doorway stood Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," he said, entering the house.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," the grey wizard said.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo said.

"Thought as much," Thorin sighed.

The dwarves started to lead Thorin toward the dining table but he stopped. "Who is that?" he demanded.

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but Lita raised an arm to silence him. "My name is Lita. Gandalf came to me and asked if I would like to accompany thirteen dwarves and a hobbit on a quest and I agreed to offer my skills and help," she announced.

Thorin eyed Gandalf with suspicion. "What is she?"

"I beg your pardon," the princess gasped.

"What is your race, girl?" Thorin demanded.

Lita reached for her dagger but an hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced up and noticed that the brothers Fili and Kili were standing by her. Kili had placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from drawing her weapon. She cleared her throat.

"I am Lita of Mirkwood."


	3. The Quest

**Starting to use some Elvish. I'm not that good so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy~**

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

~_The Quest_~

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thorin exclaimed. "I will not stand for this! Gandalf, what were you thinking?!"

Gandalf sighed, "Thorin you asked me to find a fifteenth member for your company and I chose the Lady Lita! Her fighting skills will be most beneficial to the task at hand!"

"It wasn't me who refused to help after everything that happened to you dwarves! But now I am offering to help!" Anger flashed in her forest green eyes. The her voice got quiet. "You are not the only one who has a score to settle with the beast."

"What do you mean?" the dwarf king demanded once again.

Pain and anger clouded the princess' beautiful green eyes. She stepped away from Fili and Kili. The dwarfs and the hobbit focused on her as she twisted her left arm. Skin melted away from her arm and face, revealing muscle and burn mark and scars.*

"I was the first person he touched. I was on my way to meet someone when he appeared out of no where and attacked me. He did this to me and I want him dead. I will follow you to the Lonely Mountain and help you reclaim your kingdom." The skin on her body reformed.

Thorin was silent. Kili gave her a look of sympathy. Lita swore she'd seen that look before. Fili and the other dwarves looked at her in shock. Gandalf bowed his head slightly.

"Fine. But I am not responsible for what happens to you."

He and the dwarves reach the dining room. A bowl of soup was placed in from of Thorin. He began to eat.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin replied.

The dwarves all murmured excitedly. Lita, feeling out of place, slipped out of her place between Fili and Kili and started to pace around the dining room.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin inquired.

Thorin sighed, "They will not come."

Disappointed grunts and muttering came from the company of dwarves.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf asked the hobbit.

Bilbo left the room and returned with a candle. Gandalf spread a map on the table which he pulled from his pocket. Lita eyed the map and walked over to Gandalf, looking over his shoulder.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary pea," Gandalf began.

"The Lonely Mountain," Lita said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin said.

A look of concern crept onto Bilbo's face. "Uh, what beast?"

Bifur started to explain in great detail. "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

The dwarves started shouting about how they weren't afraid or how they'd take on the dragon.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" exclaimed Fili.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," added Kili.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" Gandalf stammered.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf sputtered.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm."

Gandalf started to cough his pipe smoke. The dwarves started arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Thorin stood in anger.

"Silence! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

All the dwarves began to cheer and shout. Lita closed her eyes. She wasn't used to all the commotion and noise for things were much quieter where she came from.

"You forget," Balin said, "the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf chuckled and pulled out a key, dwarfish probably. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked in awe and shock.

Gandalf explained how Thorin's father had given him the key. The wizard held the key out to Thorin. The dwarf king took the key from Gandalf. The other twelve dwarves stared at the key in awe.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili pointed out.

Lita let out a short, irritated sigh, heard only by Gandalf, who laughed quietly. "Be patient, arwenamin." The grey wizard pointed at the map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili shouted.

"Lle lakwenien?" Lita whispered under her breath.

Kili looked up at her. "Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

"No, nothing."

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo nodded.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!"

The dwarves started to laugh. A small smile tugged at Lita's lips.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin nodded.

The hobbit nodded in agreement with the older dwarf.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed.

Bilbo nodded in agreement once again, causing the dwarves to start arguing. Gandalf shot to his feet. Darkness crept across the small house.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf shouted powerfully. He sat down again and continued speaking. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well," Thorin's sighed, "we will do it your way."

"No, no, no," Bilbo said, shaking his head.

"Give him the contract," Thorin demanded.

"Please."

Balin handed Bilbo a long contract. The young hobbit took it and began to read.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so fort," Balin explained.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated.

Bilbo returned to reading the contact. Thorin leaned toward Gandalf and whispered something to him. Bilbo started to read parts of the contact out loud.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur supplied.

"Huh?"

"You all right?" Lita asked him.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint," he replied.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur said.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur added.

Bilbo started to breath heavily. "Hmmm. Nope." And then he fainted.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said.

Lita rushed to the hobbit's side and lifted him up. The princess carried him into a separate room, resting him on a chair. Gandalf entered after her.

"I'm going outside for a bit," she told him.

Gandalf nodded. The young elf sighed and opened the circular green door. She stepped outside and sat down in front of the house. Lita whistled softly. The faint sound of hooves thumping on the ground entered her ears. Valka trotted into Hobbiton. Lita smiled. The Elk picked up her speed and galloped toward the princess, but she was too big to fit through the gate. Lita started to laugh. Valka struggled to free herself from the gate. Lita continued to laugh. Valka stomped her hoof against the ground, trying to get her master to free her.

"Miss?"

* * *

*If you've seen Desolation of Smaug, you might understand what I'm getting at. Think about the scene where Thranduil and Thorin are talking. I didn't really know how to describe it. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.

**Translations:**

_Arwenamin_ - My lady

_Lle lakwenien_ - Are you joking?


	4. The Reunion

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

~_The Reunion_~

* * *

"Miss?"

Lita jumped. She hadn't heard the door open. She spun around hastily, causing her to trip. Arms caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she breathed out.

Valka snorted as if she was laughing. Lite shot her a glare. Kili looked from her to the elk in confusion.

"I take it that belongs to you?" he asked

"Uh, yes, _she _is my elk, Valka," Lita nodded.

"Is she okay?"

"She's stuck."

"I see," Kili nodded. "Are you going to free her?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! Um, could you help me? She's quite large for an elk," Lita replied.

Kili grinned. The pair walked up to the animal. They pushed and Valka pulled. Finally, the elk was free.

Then Lita gasped. She rushed to her steed's side and shuffled through her bags. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. All of her arrows were in tact and both her bows were as she left them. She let out another sigh as she pulled out her circlet.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked.

Lita turned to him. "Yes, I just had to make sure none of my weapons were broken. Especially my bow. My father gave it to me."

"What's that?"

Lita looked down at the circlet in her hands. "Oh, um, it's a circlet. See I'm a princess-" She stopped.

"You're a princess?" Kili repeated, dumbfounded.

"Um, yes, I-I am. But can you please not tell anyone. Not even that brother of yours," Lita begged.

Kili stared at her. A huge smile spread across his face. "So it is you…"

"Sorry?"

"A long time ago, I met an elf who introduced herself to me as princess Lita of Mirkwood. When I first saw you...you reminded me of her...I thought, 'No, it can't be her.' But now..."

Lita's green eyes widened. She ran up to him. "Kili of Erebor…is it really you?" she whispered.

"It is."

Lita threw her arms around Kili's neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," she sobbed into his neck. "I didn't recognize you, you've changed."

The dwarf prince returned her hug. "So did I. But you haven't. Still as beautiful as ever, though."

The princess blushed. "No one can know about this. Not yet," Lita said, still clinging to her beloved Kili's neck. She pulled back slightly. "Not even Fili."

"Oh, come on. Fili won't tell," Kili protested.

"No, Kili," Lita smiled. "Why did you even come out here in the first place?"

"I was worried," Kili said. "You didn't return when you left with Bilbo and when I went to get you, you weren't there, so I came out here."

Lita smiled and kissed Kili's cheek. "You should go back."

"You'll be fine on your own, I take it?" Kili smirked.

"I'm not a helpless woman, Kili. Go."

Kili swiftly kissed Lita before returning inside, leaving her stunned. She touched her lips, cheeks red. She missed that, and she was overjoyed to have it back.

Lita sat back down in thought. She heard the dwarves from inside the house. They were humming. She closed her eyes and listened to their song:

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

Lita smiled sadly. She missed her home. She missed her brother, her friends, her father. But she wanted to do this. No. She _had_ to do this. If she backed out, she might never see her beloved again.

"What do you think, Valka?" Lita asked the elk. "Should I stay?"

The animal snorted. Lita let out a breathy laugh.

"You always know what to say."

The door creaked behind her. Lita turned, expecting Kili, but instead Fili stood behind her.

"Lass, it's getting dark. And cold. You going to stay out here all night?" he asked.

Lita smiled dryly. "I'll be fine, master Fili," she replied.

"No, no. Come on, come inside. Please, lass," Fili pleaded.

Lita smiled. "All right. But if it's not exciting in there I will go back outside." Lita turned to Valka. "Go. Come when I call for you."

Lita got to her feet and followed the prince back into the hobbit's home.

* * *

This was fun to write. So cute. A bit short though. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	5. The Beginning

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means so much! :)**

**I actually don't think this chapter is any longer than the one before it. Sorry.**

**Still, enjoy!**

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

~_The Beginning_~

* * *

Lita woke long before the dwarves. She carefully stood, making sure to avoid making any noise and stepping on the small dwarves. Moving quietly was not hard for her. Elves are naturally light on their feet, making them even more nimble and graceful.

The biggest challenge was the dwarf Bombur. She couldn't easily step over or around him, for he was so large. Lita stood there, staring at the large dwarf, trying to find a way around him while also wondering how someone could get this large.

She continued to stare at the large dwarf, plotting her way around him. She wanted to get outside so that she could tend to Valka before the others woke up. She defiantly couldn't step _on_ him. That would most likely end in disaster.

_He might not even feel it_, Lita thought to herself._ No, defiantly not_.

She mentally scolded herself for not being able to find a way around the fat dwarf. The sun was beginning to rise. The princess sighed in defeat. She would have to wait for the other dwarves to wake before she could pass. She looked around for Kili and found him and his brother sleeping side by side, back to back. She smiled, but it faded fast. She missed her own brother, Legolas. She knew that she would be able to see him after the quest was over, if she survived of course. Also if her father would even allow her back in the kingdom after sneaking off to go on a quest with the enemy of the elves.

Lita turned to the window. She wondered when the dwarves would wake. She was beginning to get bored. Lita's eyes fell on the flowers on the windowsill. They were wilted and browning. She reached toward the plant and stroked one of the crisp petals. The color slowly returned to a deep crimson red and the plant perked up.

She heard a grunt from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked over her shoulder. The dwarves were stirring. She lifted herself up and sat on the windowsill. Lita watched the dwarves slowly get to their feet. Thorin walked over to where Fili and Kili were still sleeping and kick each of them in the stomach.

"Wake up," he barked.

Both brothers groaned but stood. They exchanged looks and then both glared at their uncle. Lita smiled slightly. Kili caught her gaze and shot her a slight glare. She giggled.

"Let's go," Thorin said.

The twelve dwarves followed the leader of the company out of the house. Lita followed. The dwarves gathered around their ponies. Lita followed Kili to his pony. She stroked it's nose.

"Do you have a horse?" asked Fili.

Lita bit her lip. "I have an animal with hooves," she answered.

"Huh?"

Lita whistled. The sound of hooves thumping on the ground filled her ears. Valka emerged from the woods and galloped over to Lita. The dwarves seemed uneasy . The elk snorted and shook her head. Lita ducked out of the way so she wasn't hit by her antlers. Lita climbed onto her back. Thorin eyed her suspiciously. Lita rolled her eyes in response.

"We ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

The thirteen dwarves mounted their ponies and followed Thorin Oakenshield out of the Shire.


	6. Bilbo Joins the Company

**WOW sorry for taking awhile to update. I had other things to do (like school). This isn't a very long or good chapter (sorry) but the next will be longer and better.**

**Enjoy~**

**I don't own the Hobbit**

* * *

~_Bilbo Joins the Company_~

* * *

Lita's eyes threatening to close. Waking up so early probably wasn't her best idea. She felt uncomfortable and out of place in the company of the dwarves. She couldn't talk to Kili without suspicious glares and glances from his uncle. The elf sighed.

She slowed her elk until she was in the rear, behind brothers Fili and Kili. They were talking in hushed tones, probably so the rest of the company wouldn't be able to hear them, but Lita caught every word perfectly. She thanked her elf hearing for that.

"Don't you think she's pretty, brother?" Fili whispered.

Lita snorted to herself. She was looking forward to how Kili would respond to his brother's question. He hesitated, obviously. The princess smiled to herself, eager to hear his answer.

"Between you and me, Fili," Kili began, "I think she's beautiful."

Lita had to cover her mouth to keep herself from audibly gasping. Her face reddened and she smiled. All she wanted to do at the moment was hug and kiss the dwarf, but then the sound of distant footsteps thumping against the ground broke her train of thought. She knew right away that the footsteps belonged to none other than Bilbo Baggins.

As if on cue, Bilbo ran up behind the company shouting, "Wait! Wait!"

The dwarves and the elf halted their steeds. Bilbo rushed over to Balin and held out the contract. "I signed it!" he said.

Balin took the contract from the hobbit and inspected it with a pocket-glass. He looked back to Bilbo and smiled. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

The dwarves cheer. Even Lita laughed and cheered.

"Give him a pony," Thorin snapped.

Bilbo shivered. "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!"

The poor hobbit was cut off when brother Fili and Kili rode up beside him and picked him up to put him on a pony. Once he's on the pony, Bilbo looked quite terrified. At the same time, the elf princess felt bad for the hobbit, but she also wanted to laugh. The pony neighed and tossed its head, making it's rider even more uncomfortable.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on," Ori said.

Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin. Soon after, sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Laughter erupts from the company of dwarves. Lita urged her elk to pick up the pace and found herself riding alongside Kili. Kili, without even looking at her, knew he heard what he said to his brother about her and smirked. The slightly turned away to hide her blush.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf replied.

"What did you think?"

"Hmmm," the old wizard hummed. He reached up and caught a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo then sneezed loudly, spooking both Lita and Valka. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," he muttered, searching his pockets. He looked up. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" he shouted.

The company halted, and the dwarves started to object and ask what his problem was..

"What on earth is the matter?" the grey wizard asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," the hobbit replied.

Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothes and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this!" he said.

Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed and continued their journey.

"Move on," said Thorin.

Lita looked at the hobbit it a sympathetic glance. She fished through her bag and pulled out a silk handkerchief. "Here. you can use this." The princess offered the piece of clothe to Bilbo. He took it and thanked her.

"You'll have to manage without a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead," Gandalf said wistfully.


End file.
